User blog:Lord JJJ/Heroes of Light Battle Royale (Deltarune)
8b49672d391689fdf412550aa35a9111d2e73de7r1-1023-576v2_hq.jpg 'Description' Deltarune unlike Undertale Because you play and control three Character instead of one. So who is the strongest among them? 'Interlude ' Janemba : Ok undertale first canon au Deltarune has three mains protagonists Flowey : The human Kris, the monster Susie, and my favorite one Ralsei the prince from the dark Janemba : Oooo...oooo I'am Janemba the demon from dragon ball's hell Flowey : And I'am Flowey the Flower. And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would kill and who would be killed Janemba : It is the time of death battle!!! Heroes of Light Kris ( Theme - Beginning ) Janemba : Let us begin with the human kris the lader of the team Flowey : His weapon is the sword that can turn into a shield Janemba : Kris is creepy quiet person and the son of Asgor and Toriel and the brother of Asriel. Hey Flowey, does Kris remind you of someone? Flowey : He have three abilities : the ACT, who does nothing in death battle. Janemba : Courage, he encourages the party, raising all of their DEFENSE stats for one turn. It do almost nothing Flowey : His third abilitie is interesting : The Pirouette. Kris rotates and charges his enemy and causes a random effect based on what turn it is : Nothing, Lowers enemy DEFENSE, his DEFENSE up, Healing and make a bird appear Janemba : He lived many adventures and fought many enemies until he reached his home and When he arrived at his house, he became Kara. Hey Flowey I was thinking it was possible to have Kris a fusion of the two humans who appeared at Undertale I mean : Kara + Frisk = Kris Flowey : Hey Janemba Chara write with "CH" and not "K" Janemba : Oh really? Flowey : Yes Janemba : Anyway Kris is the human in Lancer fan club Susie (theme - Susie ) Janemba : Now its turn of the monster in the team Violent Ax Susie Flowey : Its Mean Girl who w''on't do anything but fight '' Janemba : But she became a real hero in the end Flowey : She has two abilities : more powerful attack named Rude Buster Janemba : And a more powerful attack than the most powerful attack called the Red Buster Flowey : She really has nothing but attacking Janemba : Susie is the monster in $!$? Squad Susie : Let's the game began Ralsei ( Theme - Empty Town ) Janemba : Now the fluffy king Ralsei Flowey : His first appearing when Kris and Susie arrive in the Dark World. Upon their first meeting, Ralsei tells them the Prophecy of the Delta Rune Janemba : However, he is knocked away by Lancer, who engages the party in combat. Flowey : After defeating Lancer, Ralsei joins the party and gives Kris a tutorial on Encounters Janemba : He have two abilities : Pacify (SPARE a tired enemy by putting them to sleep) and healing Flawey : That guy is the smartest member in the team Janemba : Ralsie is the wizard in Fun Gang Ralsei : Ok I' am ready Intermission Janemba: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Flowey: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight ( Theme - Before the Story ) Everything happens as usual now Kris and Ralsei are about to fight Lancer and Susie Ralsei : Listen, Kris, we not want to fight Susie so let's try to talk to her to convince her to return to the party Kris does not listen to Ralsei and prepares to fight Ralsei : Kris stop , Susie is her friend and we will not fight her Kris : ....... Ralsei : Kris Are you listening to me? Ralsei hits Kris with a scarf to prevent him from fighting Ralsei : Oh Kris, I'm sorry I didn't mean it, are you okay? Kris tries to attack Ralsei Susie : Can you stop what you are doing and fight us? Do you call yourselves heroes and you fight each other? Lancer : Susie let's beat them up and throw them in the trash Susie : Lancer What do you think you leave me care about them and you take a rest and enjoy the show Lancer : OK Ralsei : Kris I don't want fight you Susie : Shut up, losers, because now you will fight the Dark Knight Ralsei : Please do not fight or or or or or or I will get angry Susie : Beware of toothpaste boy's anger Ralsie : I seem forced to fight The three heroes stand before each other to start fighting 'FIGHT!' ( Theme - Rude Buster ) Susie gets the first blow to Kris but he turns his sword into a shield and repels the attack. And Susie then throw several axes on Ralsei and he starts jumping and escapes the blows with difficulty but one of the axes hit him and before Mean Girl attacking him again Susie sees that Kris jumps to attack him from the top and Fluffy Prince avoids the strike, but The violet tormentor also attacks Ralsei The latter avoids the attack and jumps as the three look at each other and the three attack each other in the same waqf, which causes Ralsei to throw away Ralsei : What should I do? I do not want to fight it. I've found a plan so no one will die Susie begins attacking Kris fiercely and brutally and Kris manages to repel his attacks. The fighting between the two is equal. But Susie begins attacking faster then Kris uses Pirouette Susie : What are you doing now Kris completes the boogie but nothing happens except that the bird has appeared and who has hit Susie directly in her face and Kris takes advantage of the opportunity and draws several blows to his opponent Susie : I will make you deeply regret what I did and now prepare you for the Rude Buster Before hitting Kris, Ralsei stands between them, wraps a scarf around him and manages to save himself from the blow Susie : How did he do this? Ralsei jumps and attacks Susie with several attacks Susie : Ralsei Do you really think you have any chance against me? Ralsei : Susie and Kris, what do you think of stopping fighting and getting back a team like we were? Susie : NOPE Ralsei : Well Susie did not leave me another choice I would use my secret weapon Ralsei starts singing and Susie sleeps Ralsei : It's my chance now to use Pacify Kris after raising his defense by Pirouette is attacking Ralsei before he using Pacify Kris attacks Ralsei hard and he fails to repel blows but Kris stops attacking and leave Ralsei completing what he was doing ( Theme - Imminent Death ) Ralsei : Kris I knew you did not want to hurt me and now after I make Susie sleep with Pacify we'll get back a team and we'll save the world Ralsei use Pacify Lancer : SUSIE WAKE UP Susie wakes up at the last minute and protects herself from Pacify and then begins to hit Ralsei savagely ( Theme - Vs. Susie ) Susie : You piss me off so you will regret .The previous attack was not Rude Buster but these attack is Rude Buster Ralsei : I thought we would stop fighting and be a happy ending Flowey : Are you serious, this Death Battle and the only end here is "Its kill or be killed" and And only one remains alive Ralsei : But this seems brutal Flowey : But everyone loves him Susie attacks Ralsei with Rude Buster and his body explodes and only a hat and scarf remain KO! Susie : Did you actually eliminate it, Kris has come your turn Kris looks at what remains of Ralsei and attacks Susie angrily and The two attack each other fiercely. then Susie begins throwing a large number of axes at Kris, who turns his sword into a shield to repel these attacks. Then the Dark Knight jumps and hits Chris hard, causing him to be injured. So Susie continues to brutally attack Kris and then hold him tight and crush him on the wall Susie : Well Well Kris we've come back from where we started and now I'll eat your face The Soul suddenly emerges from the body of Chris and comes out of the light and prevents Susie from seeing. Kris Pirouette then uses it again and exchanges HP with Susie , and then Kris starts quickly and cuts Susie in two half KO! Lancer : no!!!! Susie. Why did you do this, Blue Person? Kris looks terrifying for Lancer and goes to the Castel Kris arrives for the Chaos King Chaos King : And finally you appeared Lightners. Hey are supposed to have three heroes, but this will be easier HA HA HA HA Results (Theme - A Town Called Hometown) Janemba : Well, it looks like Kris is not much different from Chara because he too killed his friends Flowey : While Susie possesses physical strength and speed but lacks intelligence and strategy Janemba : Ralsei was the opposite of Susie with his intelligence and abilities and his lack of physical strength Flowey : However, Ralsei will be the first person to be defeated for his naivety and physical weakness Janemba : On the other hand, Kris enjoys physical strength, intelligence and abilities Flowey : The ability of Pirouette may be the trump card for Kris because it is capable of healing him, strengthening his defense and more importantly getting the health of the enemy Janemba : It seems Susie was thrown to the rubbish Flowey : The winner in this fight is Kris the Human Trivia That was the first battle made by Lord JJJ That was my first battle with video game character That was my first battle with indie game character That was my first battle with deltarune character That was the first time I use Fan Gang and the second time is Undertale VS Deltarune Category:Blog posts Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:" Deltarune" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Battle Royales Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Lord JJJ Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Lord JJJ season 1 Category:Blog posts